Californication
by ayashina
Summary: "But speaking of impressive…" Jim cast his eyes out on the water. "…you seen Hikaru in action yet?"  Colour rose to Pavel's cheeks. "Like, New Zealand fling Hikaru?"    Surfer!AU. Mostly Sulu/Chekov, with a smidgen of Kirk/Mccoy.


Although Pavel will never_, ever, _**ever**admit that Jim was right about it being a good idea to move out of Portland and come down to California, he knows he will treasure the memories of that first summer there for, like, _ever._

…

_"_You just _gotta _come down here, man! The waves are freakin' _killer._ And don't even get me started on all the eye candy! I mean this one chick-"

"Alright, alright! I'll hop on the quickest flight to Long Beach, if it'll make you stop _bitching._"

"Thanks, man! Trust me, you _need _this. Remember your board!"

Pavel snorted. "You think I'd go all the down to Cali, and forget my _board_? What kind of simpleton do you take me for?"

"Haha, fancy words, uni boy! See you soon!"

…

The minute he stepped on to the beach, Pavel was caught in a bone-crushing hug from the one and only Jim Kirk. The action itself was familiar, but the wooden beads digging into his collar bone? _Those _were new.

"Chekov, man! You made it!" Jim grinned, pearly teeth rivalling his sun-bleached hair. "Hey, Bones! Look who it is! You remember Pavel, right?"

A dark haired man with a broad chest glanced over from waxing his board, raising an eyebrow. "Mr. _Sewenteen_? Who knew you could surf."

Pavel rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue. "_Whatever, _man. Excuse me for having an accent my first day out of Mother Russia! What's with the Tiki jewelry, Jim?"

Jim waggled his eyebrows. "Chicks dig it."

Pavel elbowed him in the ribs. "Uh-huh. And by 'chicks dig it', you mean 'I'm trying to impress Leo with some kind of sensitive shit', right?"

Jim chuckled. "And it's _totally _working, like you can't even imagine!"

Leonard snorted.

"But speaking of impressive…" Jim cast his eyes out on the water. "…you seen Hikaru in action yet?"

Colour rose to Pavel's cheeks. "Like, _New Zealand fling _Hikaru?"

"None other!"

"You're kidding me!"

…

A couple years ago, Jim, Uhura, and Pavel had decided to check out New Zealand. The waves were nothing like Pavel, who was still pretty new to surfing at the time, had ever seen before. There, he'd met Hikaru, a smoky-eyed Summer Chaser with enough charisma to rival Jim's. He'd shown Pavel a trick or two about surfing, and a few more about kissing. But Summer Chasers don't exactly stick around, and their romance had been short-lived. Hikaru kept in touch, but that didn't exactly help patch up Pavel's sore heart-spots.

…

Watching Hikaru surf, Pavel was short of breath. Spock may have mastered surfing to the point of being a perfect machine, but Hikaru was _perfect_, no machinery needed. It was like he and his board were carved from from the same tree the way they moved together; flashes of golden against the blue crests of the ocean. Turning his attention from the smitten Pavel to Leonard, Jim raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Pavel."

No response.

"_Pavel! _Head out of the clouds, man!"

"…Huh?"

"Party at the Beach house tonight. You game?"

"Uh…"

"Hikaru's going." Leonard stated as he strode past them towards the water, greeting a soaking wet Hikaru.

"Well, that seals the deal!" Jim grinned, grabbing Pavel by the arm. "Now c'mon, let's go say hello to our old acquaintance Mr. Sulu the heartthrob, why don't we?"

…

Up close, Pavel was _positive_ Hikaru was the same as his board. His smooth, golden skin was taught over his sculpted cheekbones as he flashed Hikaru a grin, leaving Leonard and Jim to bicker like an old couple.

"Hey there, Mr. _Sewenteen_!"

Pavel felt his cheeks burning. "Christ, am I _ever _gonna live that down?"

Hikaru laughed, pulling Pavel into a hug that sucked all the air out of his lungs, and not because it was too tight. "It's good to see you again, Pasha!"

Pavel was all too content to spend those few seconds too long in Hikaru's too-warm embrace, revelling in his old nickname before Leonard pulled them back to reality. Apparently, he'd finished his little scuffle with Jim by a good whack on the blonde's head.

"Right, so are you two _lovebirds _ready to hit the surf, or am I free to go ahead without you?"

Hikaru laughed, good-natured, and let go of Pavel to grab his board. "Same old Leonard, I see."

…

Chekov was pretty sure he'd never surfed so hard in his life, and he was _definitely _sure it was all to impress Hikaru. Not that he'd ever admit that if Jim asked, which he probably would, knowing Jim. As the sun set, the group dragged themselves back to the beach, collapsing in the sand. Apparently, Pavel's efforts hadn't gone unnoticed, as he'd been rewarded by yet another heart-stopping grin and hair-ruffle from Pavel, a punch in the shoulder from Jim, and a lip twitch and stern nod from Leonard.

"You've certainly grown since I last saw you, Pasha. You're a long way from _Sewenteen, _that's for sure." Hikaru smirked, sending chills up Pavel's spine.

Jim hoisted an exhausted Leonard off the ground. "Well, I'm gonna go get these old bones rested for tonight. Later!"

"Jesus, Jim. I am getting too old for this shit."

"You say that every day."

"I mean it this time!"

"Uh-huh." The two left, their banter fading and leaving Pavel and Hikaru alone with the waves and the gulls.

"I wasn't just saying that, you know." Hikaru ventured. "You really have come a long way. You pulled some stunts out there I never imagined you'd be capable of."

"Oh, I-" Pavel stopped short as Hikaru reached out to touch his cheek. "-W-was just gonna go…uh, back to the hotel to get changed." He stood up abruptly, hoping Hikaru didn't see how red he was. "See you at the Beach house?"

Hikaru let out a low, knowing chuckle that made the hairs on the back of Pavel's neck stand on end. "Sure thing, Pasha."

….

The atmosphere at the Beach House was intoxicating, and with four dollar highballs all night, Pavel was, well, _loose. _Loose enough to let Hikaru wrap one of his strong, tanned arms around Pavel's waist so he could whisper in his ear.

"Let's go for a walk, Pasha."

Pavel nodded, smiling dreamily as Hikaru steered him to the exit.

…

Padding along with the water licking his toes, Pavel noticed that Hikaru still had a warm hold on him.

"Uh… 'Karu?"

"Hmm?"

"You're arm's still around me."

"Really?" Hikaru smiled reaching his other arm around Pavel's waist to join it's partner. Pavel glanced up at Hikaru, losing himself in those hazy eyes all over again. When he found Hikaru kissing him, he really wasn't surprised at all. It was New Zealand all over again, with woody aromas and warm hugs and lazy smiles and deep kisses. And _leaving. _The pair pulled apart for air, and Hikaru grinned with a bright flash of teeth.

"You didn't only remember the surfing tricks I taught you, huh?"

"If you run off again and leave me heartbroken without so much as 'goodbye', I'm gonna kill you, man."

Hikaru's eyebrows shot up. "Seriously? I thought I was a fling for you!"

"Are you _joking _me?"

"Uh…no?"

"You…you…you _doofus!_"

Hikaru laughed, pulling Hikaru in for another kiss. "Doofus? Not so far away from _Sewe-_"

"Just try it! I dare you!"

"Er, _Seventeen_ after all?"

"_Whatever, _moron!"

Hikaru ran a hand through Pavel's curls, kissing him chastely on the forehead. "Nah, I think I've got a pretty good reason to stick around."

…

Jim let out a triumphant whoop from his vantage point in the hotel room.

"Alright! You go, Pavel!"

Leonard rolled his eyes, hauling Jim back to bed. "Alright, calm down, ya great big lug, or I'll begin to think you care more about the kid's love life than _ours._

"Wait, so you…you'll go out with me? Like _dating _stuff?"

Leonard sighed dramatically. "Oh please, don't act so damn _surprised, _Jim. I'm pretty sure those Tiki love-beads or whatever the blue blazes they are sealed the deal."

Jim grinned, victory fist pumping as best as he could from Leonard's tight embrace. "Thankyou, voodoo gods!"

Leonard snorted. "One part voodoo god influence, one part California summer madness, and one part love. Typical."

**A/N: Surfer AUs are cool. Judgers gonna judge.**


End file.
